Not Alone
by Green Penguin Queen
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot. "You;re not alone... I promise."


Yet another one-shot.

I thought this one up in Social Studies class. I finally found a use for it!

Disclaimer: I'd say that I own Naruto… but hundreds of lawyers would beg to differ.

--

Not Alone

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Give her some time. She'll bounce back."

"Hn."

The three male members of team 7 sat at Ichikaru's, discussing their female companion.

"But Kakashi-sensei, I don't think she should be alone right now… Maybe we should go check on her." The blond boy suggested. His sensei shook his head.

"This isn't the right time, Naruto. She needs to figure things out, and then we can go see her." Kakashi answered.

"That's ridiculous! She just lost her family! She needs us all right now!" Naruto responded.

"Do as I say. I_ am_ your teacher, after all." The silver-haired man said. "Right now, she's going through a very hard time. She needs a moment to herself. I promise that tomorrow we'll go see her." Naruto missed this, but Kakashi clearly saw Sasuke's hand twitch, as in a flinch.

Reluctantly, Naruto accepted and went back to his meal. It was then that he caught a glimpse of his black-haired teammate, who acted as if they were talking about the weather.

"Don't you have anything to say, teme?" Naruto cued.

"Hn." The quiet boy replied.

"Don't be such a bastard! Sakura's family died! Show some concern for her, she's your teammate!" commanded Naruto heatedly.

"What happens to her family as such is none of my business." Sasuke replied coldly. Sasuke tightened his fists, as if his own words hurt him. Again, Naruto ignored this action; Kakashi didn't. "She might be my teammate, but that only means that I have to work with her. She is nothing more to me."

In the blink of an eye, Naruto's chair had been pushed back, Sasuke's was sprawled on the floor, and the first boy gripped the other's shirt collar. The sound came the fraction of a second later.

"How can you be such a heartless asshole!? She's our friend!" Naruto growled.

"She is no such thing to me. Sakura is nothing more than a pawn for my goal. Replaceable." Sasuke said. He looked around, avoiding everyone's gaze. Kakashi stood in the middle of both boys, taking Naruto's wrist and loosing it from Sasuke's collar.

"Both of you," Kakashi demanded. "Go home." Naruto glared at Sasuke, but turned away. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, passing by Kakashi.

Sasuke heard his mentor's words, no matter how soft and fast they were. He heard them loud and clearly, as if said in his ear. He growled and gritted his teeth as he walked.

"You're not as good an actor as you think, Sasuke."

--

Sakura sat on her living room couch, just breathing. Her mind was blank, but her breathing even. It was the only thing she could focus on.

Breathing.

She looked at the empty wall, trying to keep her mind clear. She didn't want to remember her family. If she did, if she remembered them, she'd remember that they were dead. She'd remember she was alone.

An attack. It had been an attack. Her parent's had been out when the village of Sound attacked. Konoha had been lucky enough not to have as many casualties, but the same couldn't be said for Sakura. She's been on a mission while it all happened, but she remembered clearly every detail of her return.

She remembered the guard's fallen face. She remembered the sad encouragement her friends tried to give her. She remembered the pain with which Shizune called her to Tsunade's office. She remembered Tsunade's sober and somber face as she said that there was an important matter to be discussed.

But that was it.

She remembered nothing more until being in the couch of her parent's apartment, staring blankly at the walls.

Sakura had lost the last few hours of her life…

And she didn't care.

But seriously, who would care a few measly hours when your family was gone?

There was a knock on the door. She didn't bother to answer it.

The knock became louder. She remained in her couch, staring at her walls.

The door burst open, revealing her blonde friend, followed by the bored black-haired boy. Sakura stared at them blankly and then returned to stare at her wall.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. Sakura responded to her name, but her eyes contained no life whatsoever. Naruto hastened to her side in an uncharacteristic, patient and soft manner. "Are you alright?" and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sasuke leaned against a wall, watching them.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Sakura replied softly and tried to smile the fakest smile ever. Sasuke looked away from the scene. Naruto's heart almost broke. The only sound that filled the room were the thunders and the raindrops that began falling.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to come?" Without anybody noticing, Kakashi had let himself in and proceeded to walk over to Sakura;s side. Naruto was about to inquire for his presence, but he cut him short by saying, "did you really believe that I thought that you'd listen to me?" and then to Sakura, "How are you feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"You all didn't have to come. I'm fine, really…" Sakura said, but both men shook their heads.

"It's okay, Sakura… It's alright not to feel well…" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, you'll always have us…" Naruto tried to cheer. Sakura nodded lifelessly.

"Thank you.." She said softly. Naruto looked as if he was going to say anything else, until they were interrupted by an ANBU officer.

"Hatake Kakashi, you and your team are required by Lady Tsunade. She told me to come for you, but said that miss Haruno is exempt of coming." Naruto turned to ask Sakura, but she seemed not to have heard… or simply not have cared enough.

"We'll be right back, Sakura. Okay?" Sakura nodded. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged a look and were gone with the ANBU. Sasuke lingered a second, never taking his gaze away from Sakura, and then he was gone.

--

"I want the mission report." Tsunade demanded. Kakashi handed her a neat folder, and she went over it. "Were there any problems?"

"None until we arrived…" Naruto whispered. Tsunade's expression softened.

"It kills me to see Sakura hurting. I want you all to do anything she wants.. Anything to make her feel better…She's like my daughter, so if she's sad, you'll pay" She added dangerously. Naruto and Kakashi nodded, but Sasuke's gaze was lost in the rain. He knre something was wrong.

--

All three of them returned to Sakura's parents' apartment, expecting to see her sitting in the couch, but the house was empty. Naruto was the first to freak out.

"What if someone took her?! What if she's hurt?! We have to do something!!!! We have to find her!!" Naruto screamed, alarmed.

"She's a Chunin, dobe. She's not that weak." Sasuke said in a low, yet strained voice.

"Sasuke's right, but it won't hurt to find her." Kakashi said. "Let's split. If you find her, we'll meet back here." And so they went their separate ways. Only one of them knew where to go, though,

--

The loud winds clashed in her ears. The cold rain soaked her boy. The blinding lightnings filled her eyes.

She was alone, now.

She was alone in the park, shivering. Sakura sat on a bench, looking at the path. Memories of her parents seemed to cross the path in front of her, and her tears were mingled with the raindrops. Her teeth chattered loudly, but she took no notice.

Something changed. She felt a new weight on her shoulders. A new warmth enveloped her. She looked down and found arms around her. Turning her head, she met black eyes.

"Sasuke…?" Her whisper was lost in the wind.

"It's okay, Sakura." He whispered to her. His hot breath on her face was a nice change from the cold, slamming wind.

"What?" She asked.

"I know what it's like to lose the ones that are important to you…" He said. "Other people, they don't understand. They want to. They try to… but they don't. You can never know what it feels like until you do…" He explained.

Sakura felt something warm staining her face again.. but this time it wasn't his breath…tears cascaded down her face, lost in the sea of raindrops.

"… I just can't imagine living in a world were they don't…" Sakura said, but her voice broke. She sobbed breathlessly. "I can't imagine a world were the don't live… I-I-I can't! I just can't!!"

"I don't want to lie…" Sasuke said. "It doesn't get easier… not for a long time…"

Sakura fell to her knees. She was tired of being strong. She was tired of pretending. Sasuke kneeled next to her, and she buried her head in his chest. He held her there while she cried. When she was able to cease even the slightest bit, she looked up to him. His eyes were sad and lonely. She knew he understood him. She now felt his pain.

Sakura threw her arms around him and hugged him. He rose, taking her with him, and whispered in her ear.

"You're not alone. I promise."

--

Viola.

See you next time in "Green Penguin Queen's boredom!"

Have a nice day. 


End file.
